The present invention relates to a paging receiver and, more particularly, to a holding structure for a paging receiver to which more advanced functions than those originally furnished with in the receiver or a vibrator function, display function and other extra functions can be added with ease.
A paging receiver of the type described is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,370. The paging receiver disclosed includes a base plate or base container which closes the bottom open end of the receiver housing. The base container accommodates extra parts, such as a vibrator which alerts a person to a call by vibration and not by sound, with no regard to the application. Nevertheless, it is not easy for the receiver to attach or detach the base plate or container to or from the receiver body, because the base plate and container and furnished with a battery container which is electrically and mechanically connected to a printed circuit board within the receiver body by solder.
A miniature and thin paging receiver which is powered by a button type battery of small capacity is now under development. However, a paging receiver having various functions and, yet, a miniature and thin configuration cannot be implemented without imposing limitations on the reception sensitivity, vibrator function and others. The battery having a small capacity has to be frequently replaced with another because it is shared by the various functions as stated above. In addition, when such a paging receiver is put in a pocket or in a pocketbook, its switches cannot be manipulated with ease due to the miniature and thin construction.